The girl who lived!
by ShadeUniverse
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might happen if harry wasnt the only one who survived you-know-who?well heres a story of one of my own charecters who did just that..shade/harry (my first fic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just so that I will not be sued, I do not own harry potter nor do I own any of the Sialor moon  
  
charecters. Though i do own shade my personal charecter (she plays the role of me) *lol ; )*  
  
  
  
a/n: by the way i hope you like this story its my first ever  
  
a/n:on with the story!  
  
The girl who lived!  
  
It was 11:49, close to midnight, a time of sleep. In one place far away in america, a child of six months  
  
lies awake. This child lays there crying as her parents try to cheer her up. The child's parents, turn  
  
sudenly as a cold breeze alarms them. Voldemort is suprisingly scenced on his way. The parents run  
  
toward the open window in the childs room. "He's coming" the mother whispers "get our child, he's coming"she yells "take her to......"she gets cut off as a caped figure enters through the window,  
  
hovering over them. "Join me" "If you do not, well I suggest you write you will now" Voldemort  
  
said in a bone chilling voise. "We will not work for you!" the father screamed. "We have lifes to live"  
  
"lifes without the likes of you!"the child's mother screamed, as the little girl cried. "We're not scared  
  
of you, Voldemort!" "We except our fate" she screamed, again the child crying louder. "Too bad"  
  
"the child soon to be without parents" "but no worries little one..........ill put you out of your  
  
misseries."Voldemort says as he looks at the dear child, causing her to cry more. "you will not hurt our child!" the mother screamed, tears slowly dropping from her cheeks. "You let the child be!"the father  
  
screamed."who's to make me!" Voldemort yelled, getting agitated. "you?' "I dont think so" he yelled  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a green light shot out to both parents, killing them instantly. The child lays in  
  
her crib crying loudly. "Now for the pest" Voldemort says. Voldemort hovers over to the crib "Cute"  
  
"all the more reason to get rid of it" "Avada Keda----" a pink light sudenly luminates................  
  
(a month after a similar event happens to a young boy..........except he is known around the world for  
  
it)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shade screams. There you can hear foot steps running toward  
  
Shade's room. A man who looked mutch like a butler ran into the room acompanied by a woman of  
  
30 or so. "Whats wrong?" the woman asked out of breath. "Im sorry..........I had a Bad dream thats all"  
  
Shade responded "oh, i see and what was this dream about?" the woman asked. "I..........I..dont  
  
remember, aunt Selenity" Shade said as a lie. Selenity then looked at her.......not believing a thing.  
  
"well, then ok" "get up its almost noon"she said smiling "k" shade said. The Butler looking man  
  
then asked "Do you want anything mam?" "No, John.......but thanks" Shade said "Its a pleasure"  
  
john said as he walked out. (an: im in shades position now) *sigh* 'another boring day in london'............................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: k...........plz review me its my first story and i know its short but its a start..........(im only asking  
  
for one review.......its all i need.......i wanna kow that one person read this story) email me at  
  
vernicie2002@yahoo.com if you want .........oh and no flames plz : ) 


	2. The mall with a friend and the expected ...

THE GIRL WHO LIVED!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Might as well get some breakfast' 'Then maybe i can go shopping' I think as I walk down the steps  
  
'There's aunt selenity cooking as always........she never lets the maids do it' "Aunt selenity, whats there  
  
to eat?" "oh, honey, theres some wafles on the table and im making some omlets if you want some"  
  
she tells me. "No, Ill have the waffles, Thanks" As I was in the middle of finishing my waffles aunty  
  
asked "dear, what are your plans for today" "Oh.......I was planing on going to the mall" "Is that ok,  
  
Aunty?" "Yes dear, but are you going with Lita?" "yeah, Ill call her right now, since Im done" "ok"  
  
aunty replied. "But first i better get changed" i say as i go up the stairs to my room 'what am i going to wear?' I think as I open my closet 'oh ill wear my new black flares and my favorite blue tank' 'I hope  
  
aunty doesnt mind me wearing this' I run down stairs ready. Aunty then comes and looks at me "You look so beautiful Shade" "The black pants match you hair and the midnight blue shirt is the same color  
  
a your eyes" "Your just like your mother, she would always match her clothes to her looks you also have her perfect body" she giggled but I noticed the sad look cross her face then she smiled "we all miss her"  
  
I say "yes we all do" aunty replies. "Well you better call Lita" "yeah ill do that" I said. I grabed the phone  
  
and punched in Lita's number. I waited as it ringed 'I hope she's home' "hello?" I heard Lita'a voise on the other end say "Hi its me, Shade" "Hi" "I was wondering do you want to go to the mall today?" "yeah,  
  
sure can you meet me over here? I need time to get ready" "yeah Ill meet you there, bye" "bye" I said just before hanging up the phone. "aunty im leaving!" I said nearing the door "Bye dear!" Aunty sceamed from the kitchen. I closed the door behind me on my way out. I took of walking to Lita's house not that far away. When i finnally got there, Lita was steping out of her house. "Hey Lita!" "Hi Shade" "Are you ready to spend and go guy shoping?" I asked Lita as I giggled. Lita was always one of those boy  
  
crazy girls..........but whose not at the age of 15.............Lita was a very tough, smart girl, she was  
  
always my best friend....ever since i could remember she was always there for me........we always considered each other sisters. Lita had brown hair that was always on a pony tail and Green eyes. "Hello? anyone in there?" I heard Lita say as i snapped out of my thought "Oh sorry..........what did you say?"  
  
Lita giggled "I said that I am looking foward to going to the mall" "Were you thinking about a boy?" Lita asked suspitiosly. "No..........." "right" Lita said, not believing me. "Well lets go" Lita said as we walked tward the mall. We arived there in 7 minites. "Oh lets go to Bealls I need some clothes" I said. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing as well, I need new shirts, not to mention shoes" "k lets go" I said. Once we were in Beals we went striaght to the juniors section where I found some cool navy blue shorts and a couple of Bite me shirts in different colors. Lita got a couple of shirts like mine and two pairs of shoes. We went to go pay for them at the front. My total came to 76.54 and Lita's came to 85.33. It was getting late so we desided to head home. After leaving Lita at her home, I headed back to Aunties. Once I entered inside an owl swooped in after me. "Auntee! the letters here......." Auntie entered the room grabing the letter form the owl as it flew off "Its time...........you knew you were going to be a fifth year transfer at hogwarts am I right?"auntie asked "yes..........I knew......I even told Lita" "Is Lita a witch?" "No, but I know I can trust  
  
her ""She even gave me some stationary last week so that I could write her as much as I can" Auntie  
  
giggled "ok well then Ill take you to buy your stuff.......tommorow"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The trip to diagon alley!

Disclaimer: there will be a song sang in the next chapter……….so that I don't get sued or worse killed,(lol….sound sort of familiar?) I need to point out that I do not own the song 'castles in the air' by 'B Witched'  
  
Note to readers: I have decided that this will definitely be a Harry/Shade fic. !  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
* Telepathy *  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The beginning part of this story will be in authors point of view)  
  
In the Universe house ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was 8:00 am in the Universe house, as Shade descended down the stairs, still in her silky pink pajamas.  
  
Shade had woken up to the smell of pancakes being made. As Shade entered the kitchen to no surprise her Aunty was, once again, cooking while the maids bicker to her, saying its what they're paid to do and that it would be a pleasure to do so. But of course Aunty, as Shade calls her, never would put down a chance to cook, it's like some big hobby of hers. "Dear, take a seat I'll be done with the breakfast soon." Aunty said to Shade without turning her head. "Okay" said Shade just before a yawn escaped her lips. Soon after, her Aunty walked to the breakfast table setting down a big stack of pancakes, as the maids set down two plates.  
  
After Shade had finished her last pancake, she remembered something "Aunty aren't we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked. "Yes, you better go get changed so that I can drop you off" Aunty said. "Drop me off?" "Aren't you coming with me?" Shade asked. "No, I plan on visiting a friend nearby, for tea, I trust you can handle it alone, am I right?" Her Aunty asked. "Yes I can" Shade responded. "Well go on then, go get changed" Shade went up the stairs third door to the right, straight to her room.  
  
Finally Shade descended the stairs in a red sleeveless turtleneck and black shorts, that showed her curves shamelessly. At the bottom of the stairs, stood her Aunt ready to go. "Come on, lets go" Shade nodded in response to her aunt. With a snap of aunt's fingers they disappeared right into the leaky cauldron. "Hello Tom!" Aunty exclaimed as she saw her old friend Tom, the bartender. "Well hello Selenity! Hows it been?" Tom asked. "Fine, thank you" aunty replied. Toms gaze then changed to Shade "And who is this?" he inquired. "Oh, its true you haven't met my niece here" "This is Shade, she's serenity's daughter" "Actually we're here to get her Hogwarts supplies" Aunty said. "I've never seen you come here before does that mean you'll be a first year?" "You look too old to be a first year." Tom said. "Oh yes that, well she is going to Hogwarts as a fifth year transfer" Aunty replied. "A transfer?" "Why as a transfer, doesn't she live here?" Tom asked. "In her parents will, it was demanded that she would move in with me and be home schooled till her fifth year" "and so I did as much as I could to make that possible." Aunty replied. "Oh I see" Tom said. "To tell you the truth sir, I'm glad I have Aunty here" Shade said to Tom as she smiled kindly. "Selenity, shade never developed her accent after all these years? That's peculiar." Tom said. "I agree…………..but I think Shade likes it that way……am I right Shade?" Aunty asked. Shade could only nod. "Well Tom I better drop off Shade at Diagon alley" aunty said. "Well then, bye Shade" "bye sir" Shade said. Aunty then escorted Shade through the entrance of Diagon alley. "Shade I best be off now" "Here's your key for Gringots" Aunty said giving the key to Shade. "I'll pick you up in an hour" "see you dear" Aunty then pecked Shade's cheek and with that said (and done) Aunty left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: well I think I better stop here its 3:30 in the morning and I think I better go to bed. I hope you liked it and plz review me!!!!! I love to see your reviews!!!!!!! In the next chapter shade will finally go through Diagon alley and get her items and maybe even have a little contest with som………………oops im giving too much off better shut my mouth for now!!!!!! Until the next chapter!!!!!!!! 


End file.
